The primary objective of this investigation is to study the relation of drug use of college students to objective indicators of academic and career achievement and to subjective feelings of self-fulfillment. The study design involves a survey of two samples of men: (1) a longitudinal sample of men entering U.C. Berkeley as freshmen in Fall 1970, and (2) a longitudinal panel of men graduating from U.C. Berkeley in Spring 1971. Data from men in the longitudinal panels were obtained at two points in time spaced two and one-half years apart. We are interested in use of drugs (including both illicit substances and psychotherapeutic drugs which are intended for use under medical supervision but are often obtained through illicit channels and used for "kicks") in conjunction with a variety of other variables--including social and political values, career plans and aspirations, personality, and personal and social adjustment, various aspects of the student's college and pre-college educational experience (including participation in extracurricular activities, student protest movements, etc.), and family and background characteristics. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Mellinger, G.D., Somers, R.H., & Manheimer, D.I. Drug use research items pertaining to personality and interpersonal relations: A working paper for research investigators. In D.J. Lettieri (Ed.), Predicting adolescent drug abuse: A review of issues, methods and correlates (National Institute on Drug Abuse, Research Issues Series No. 11). Washington: Government Printing Office, l975.